legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Aang
Aang is a character and the main hero of Avatar: The Last Airbender, and not the movie of the same name which shall not be spoken of. He was the chosen one to defeat Fire Lord Ozai and the Fire Nation although at first he didn't want to be part of it. He was frozen in an iceberg for 100 years, during which time Fire Lord Sozin massacred the other airbenders. Throughout the 3 books he made many friends, many enemies and a certain enemy turned friend. After Ozai's defeat he was unsure what to do, he learned about the Multi-Universe apart from his very own. Zuko and Katara both learned about his Avatar making him a target for other villains. Both of them worked for Bender and The B Team and before they joined him in the toy factory they asked Bender to keep him safe. He agreed and sealed him in peanut brittle through Mabel's suggestion. After TMS ended The B Team got him out with King Julian's love of peanut brittle. He joined the team and was introduced to many members at their Xmas meeting. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Aang is set to join his friends Katara, Zuko, Bender and The B Team to fight Discord and his league. He will especially fight Yakvone who he personally had to remove his bending. He helps the others in acquiring one of their treasures. When the gang arrives in the grotto he is among one of the seven that get abducted by MOM. In Berk he helps Mabel and Fluttershy tame the dragons they are successful in this. Afterwards Aang tells Stoick of what happened. He then goes with Pericles, Picard and the others to find the sixth ring. He returns with the crew successful, but Pitch shortly shoots them down with his horses. This separates him from his female friends but with the help of Jack Frost he finds them. Legends of Light and Darkness Somehow he gets to Berk with the others and learns about Malefor through his old friend Iroh. Aang and his friends meet Celes Chere and Slade's ensemble, which are working with Bender which Dr.Doom doesn't find surprising. He appears dressed as the Rockbiter which makes Bender think he's a steroid elephant turd. He uses action figures as his little friends which creeps Bender out a bit. Alongside the others he meet Sarbina Spellman and meets a friendly if not odd Captain. He is next seen with the others, deciphering the path to the final Model a fragment. He, Hiccup, Katara, Zuko, Astrid and Aleu are split from the others and they are saved by Gohan who joins them on Bender's behalf. He begins getting jealous of Gohan though as Katara begins falling for him, regardless he puts it behind him to face on Shan Yu and his Huns when they are ambushed. Aang runs for cover from the rain and he is shocked to see Katara has embarrassed her bloodbending powers when she is ashamed of having it. He finds Aleu after a long time, and is shocked to know she doesn't remember what happened. When it's suggested to talk to Bender, he has an issue to ask regarding Gohan. When he talks to Bender, Bender tells him it's because Aang is a kid in appearance and personality while Katara and Gohan are both teenagers in physical build and personality. He begins to figure out whether or not he should mature or remind her of the kid they still are.When they reach the site of the clues to Model L, Green and Silver use their ground Pokemon to dig a way which is done faster when Aang earthbends to make it go faster. When traveling into the cave, Aang is suspicious why nothing is following them and that Hiccup and Astrid are branching weapons. Aang investigates the first island with Hiccup, Hellboy, Gohan, Spyro and Sliver and suggests the two fliers to fly for a clue, while he talks with the others regarding things. He helps his friends fend off Pirate scum and other stuff before tangling with Shen and getting the piece of Model L. Aang and the others have analyzed the digital world where the others and see to it they succeed. When they get back, Aang is overjoyed that Katara likes him again. Though he is unaware that Katara turned evil through Dr. Weil and he ordered Katara to debend Aang, which she is willing to do. Klonoa, Gohan and Aang lead the way for the others in order to see what's going on with Darkseid. Aang decides to stay back on Katara's request, when Astrid, Zuko and Hiccup hear him scream, they learn he lost his bending. Dr. Weil appears and breaks Aang that he had Katara debend him and rubs it in the avatar's face that he is no longer the avatar and the hands of his own love interest. Aang still being heartbroken over is made into a easy target by Darkseid's allies as he is attacked by Rugal Bernstein and then consumed by The Entity. They escape and Aang fights Ozai again but with Zuko, he is shocked when Katara goes for killing Ozai as she believes energy bending was an ass pull. Aang helps his friends get rid of Malefor and Aang is particularly shocked by Sari`s betrayal and turn to villainy. Sari however cements her change into a villainess by attacking, curb stomping and killing Aang with her new power. Friends: Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, General Iroh, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, Django, King Julian, Ice King, Jimmy Neutron, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Pie, Scotaloo, Asami Sato, Hiccup, Astrid, Picard, Riker, Worf, Q, Master Chief, Cortana, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Danny Phantom, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre, Frida, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Falco Lombardi, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, House, Gru, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Jake Miller, Jill Valentine, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Professor Pericles, Ahsoka Tano, Profion, Mushu, Betty, Noah, X5, Sparkly, Obi-Wan, Protoman, Sherry Birkin, Sari Sumdac, Stan Smith, Snake, Solidus, Tak, Megaman, Roll, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Marceline, the Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Axel, Balthazar Blake, Angry Video Game Nerd. Axi, Alie, Giro, Jack Frost, Celes Chere, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's ensemble, Sabrina Spellman, Gohan, Silver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck-It-Ralph Enemies: Fire Lord Ozai, Azula, the Fire Nation, Yakone, Discord, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Malefor, the League of Darkness aang 1.jpg aang 2.png aang 3.jpg aang 4.png aang 5.jpg aang 6.jpg aang 7.jpg aang 8.jpg aang 9.jpg aang 10.jpg aang 11.jpg aang.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Humans Category:Pure Good Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Goaway Team members Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Cute Characters Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Chosen ones Category:Kid Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Avatar The Last Airbender Universe Category:Firebenders Category:Airbenders Category:Waterbenders Category:Earthbenders Category:The B Crew Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:Tragic Heroes Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Alpha Guardians of Light Category:Sixth In Command Category:The Heart Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Bald Characters Category:Fettered Characters Category:Scar Barers Category:Aang and Katara Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Father of Hero Category:Characters taken by The Entity Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased members of The Alpha Team Category:Deceased Members of The B Team Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:Boyfriends Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Feminine Boy Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Love Interests of Katara Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Zach Tyler Eisen Category:Major Characters of The Alpha Team Storyline Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Big Goods Category:Characters TheBrideKing is Neutral towards Category:Avatars Category:Characters hated by Rengoku18